what happens when you hurt me
by wixpage1223
Summary: fem! Denmark was just being nice,so why did Norway yell at her? we may never know XD when Denmark gets home, there is a huge storm, not any normal storm, a giant one,from her anger,and sadness. norFem!den, dont like dont read. ratter T for Denmark's mouth.


_**okay, this is like my third dennor story...well...i cannot explain it XD anyways, this is a sad../romance story i guess, dont like, dont read. XD  
fyi, im using fem! Denmark, so her name is Mari.**_

* * *

Mari's POV  
"I CANNOT believe him!" i yelled as I stormed into my house, and slammed the door, causing the walls to crack a tiny bit."fucking ass..." i muttered as i remembered what Norway,my oldest friend,and crush,said,"all I do is complement him, and what do I get?! I GET FUCKING YELLED AT,GET CALLED STUPID,AND GET KICKED OUT! THAT'S WHAT!"my voice started to raise, making my cat, Margaret(named after the queen who gave her to me) to run under my leather couch,hissing. I looked out my window, and saw that a giant storm clod had formed over my country,"theres going to be a storm...one bigger then any storm possible.." i said, as thunder rolled, and lightning flashed across the now grey sky. then i walked down to my basement, and shut the door, so my cat wouldn't follow me.

Lukas's POV

"I still can't believe I kicked her out.." i said stroking Haakon,my cat (named after the king who gave him to me.) My phone rang, and i looked at it hopefully, once i grabbed it, and frowned, seeing it was just Sweden. i answered it,"wh't d'd y'u do to d'n?!"((what did you do to den?!)) he asked, i furrowed my eyebrows,"what do you mean...?" i asked, uncertain of what he meant,"l'ok o'y th' w'nd'w.N'W!"((look out the !)) i was still confused, but i walked up to the window, and just about dropped the phone, there was a major storm going on in denmark, and not a normal one, this one was because she was angry, angry at me.

Mari's POV

i was beating up a punching bag, when i started to cry softly, and i kept going, all of my feelings melting together, making me get a headache. i stopped to take a breath, and i felt swirling,"there's going to be a tornado..." i murmured. i grew more and more angry as i heard Lu-Norway call repeatedly leaving a voice message every time. I stopped what i was doing as i heard a tornado strike the ground, and i fell to my knees,holding my head as the storms went on, getting worse, and worse,and worse,every second. i couldn't take it anymore!

Lukas's POV

i kept on calling her, but she wouldn't pick up,so I stopped. I looked out the window, and my eyes widened in shock, there over the sea, in the country of Denmark, was a horrible storm, thunder storm,rain,lightning,and a tornado. i walked over to my door,and grabbed my keys,coat,and i left, locking the door after me. i raced down to my car, and started it up, and started the long drive to Denmark.  
when i **finally** got to Denmark, the storms were at least ten times worse, and everyone had evacuated, and were hiding. i quickly drove to Mari's house, and parked outside, then made a mad dash up to her door. i pounded on the brown door, yelling as loud as i could, hopping she could hear me,"_MARI! OPEN UP!.."_ she didnt make any sounds, letting me know she didnt hear me. i heard a scratching sound suddenly, and the door opend, reviling Mari's cat. i bent down and petted her head, then ran into the house,"MARI?!" i yelled. i heard a muffled cry, and heard her yell from the basement,"DAMN CAT!"

Mari's POV

fucking ass, Margaret let him in! i was now laying on the mat, in a tiny ball, and was crying from the anger,and pain boiling in me. i heard Lukas's foot steps,as well as Margaret's paw steps coming closer to the door that led to the basement, and me for the damn matter. i looked up as the room was flooded in light, and there was Lukas, standing there, his face full of concern. he looked down at me, and started to make his way down, as i continued to cry.

Lukas's POV

i kept my eyes on her the whole time, she looked so small, her skin was pale, and she looked like she has been starved, how did i not notice what i was doing to her?! i felt guilt start to eat at my heart, and i walked over to her, and sat down. I pulled her into my lap and held her there, as she cried.i murmured comforting words in her ears, and she started to calm down.

Mari's POV

I laid in Lukas's lap,still crying,but not as bad as i had been, I could tell the storm was clearing up,and so was my head, leaving the only feeling i have had experience with, love. which meant i wasn't mad at lukas any more. Lukas started to rock me back and forth, and felt something wet fall on my head, so i looked up. lukas was _**crying!**_

Lukas's POV  
i let the tears slip from my eyes, as i looked down at the delicate country in my arms,"i thought you hated me." she said, wipping tears from her eyes, and i felt more tears slip from my eyes,"i-i dont hate you.. i never have, and never will...because i love you.." i said, looking straight into her aquamarine looked at me with pure shock,and confusion,"h-how could you love me?! all you ever do to me is pull me in, then you yell at me,and call me names!s-so how can you love me!?" she asked sorrow in her voice, making my heart break with guilt. then i kissed her on her soft lips.,"im sorry for all of that.." i said softly. she blushed bright red, and kissed back.

* * *

THE END~! XD sorry if this is short, but i wrote this at like 5 in the morning XD


End file.
